In The Depths
by SoraTrancy
Summary: While vacationing at Zexion's foster father's friends beach home, the scene boy makes an extrodinary discovery. He meets a boy who is half fish, half human and all trouble.
1. How It All Started

"Gah—that's cold!" I screamed as a wall of icy ocean splashed against my back, causing my whole body to shiver and stagger. The other two teens with me just laughed and I rolled my eyes. But I couldn't help but slightly smirk when the tallest in our group, Axel, was also attacked by the sea. Kairi, his beautiful, rose-haired girlfriend laughed even harder than when the water had attacked me. The red head raced after her after he regained his footing and she screamed playfully as they took off down the shoreline.

It was just your typical, summer day at the beach. We were out, getting burnt to a crisp under the hot sun, but ignoring it and trying to have as much fun as we could. The rest of our friends were enjoying themselves as well; either messing around in the water, or sitting in the shade enjoying sea-salt ice cream. Roxas and Naminé, who were madly in love with each other, were sharing ice cream together and giggling. Riku was chasing after screaming Sora, Roxas's younger twin brother, with a fully loaded water gun. Marluxia and Larxene were talking under the shade of an umbrella. Vexen was gathering samples of different types of animals and plants from the tide pools for his current research.

As for myself, Zexion, I just wanted to go out farther into the water. I just had to wait another hour. Then Vexen, my foster father, would take me out to explore while he gathered more samples. For now, I just had to enjoy myself with the others.

I decided to take a break from the sun and water for a minute and retreated to a nearby umbrella. I wrapped one towel around my cold body and sat on another. The gentle wind blew my hair slightly off of my right eye and I inhaled the sea breeze it brought with it. I surveyed the beach around me. Despite being a glorious day, we were the only ones there. But, I'm sure that some jerks will probably come and ruin our time.

A sigh escaped my throat at the thought of our day coming to an end and looked to my left at a bunch of rocks. Something shiny caught my eye and I stood. I made my way towards it, having to climb multiple rocks to reach it. Finally, I picked it up in my hand. A fish scale. It was absolutely beautiful. I turned it over, examining it. From all of Vexen's samples of scales, I had never seen one like this before. It was a bright teal colour and translucent. My eye then caught something else; blood.

I climbed farther over the rocks toward the blood. It looked fresh. I followed the couple of drops of it here and there until I reached a ledge with a smear of the crimson liquid. I peered over the edge and gasped. Below lay a body of a boy about my age. I quickly made my way down from the rocks and crouched next to him. He was completely naked accept for a swirling tattoo down his right upper arm. His hair was styled in a blond Mohawk. His skin was tan from years in the water. I brought my hand to his cheek. It was cold, but not cold enough for him to be dead. I glanced downwards at his legs; they were completely mauled. Large wounds, from what I guessed were from the rocks, were covering them.

"I have to get you some help," I told the motionless body. I wrapped my towel around his waist and tried to pick him up. My small arms couldn't hold him, though and I placed him back down. I glanced around me. We were surrounded three ways by the rocky cliffs and one by the ocean, which looked as though it was getting closer. "Oh crap," I whispered, "high tide." I definitely had to get him out of here.

I tried to lift him again and this time he responded with a moan. Good; he wasn't dead. He then opened his eyes and, god, were they amazing. They were a teal colour and sparkled beautifully in the evening sunlight. "W-who?" he asked weakly. I shushed him and began to drag him away from the approaching sea. He winced as the sand dug into his cuts but I ignored it. Felling a little pain was ten times better than dying. I knew that more than anyone.

"Hold on, I'm going to try and pull you up onto the rocks before the water reaches us," I told him. He opened his mouth to talk but hesitated. His eyes searched the water rapidly as if he was searching for something in the tumbling waves.

"Let go of me," he told me suddenly.

"Wha—no way," I argued back. "I'll get you back to Larxene's house and you'll be just _fern!_" I was cut off by a sudden hand to my face, slurring my words. I released him and fell backwards into the sand. "What the hell? I was just trying to hel—" My voice trailed off a huge wave formed in the ocean.

The blond turned to me, "Get out of here!" I tried to grab onto him again but he shook me off, "I'll be fine, but you have to get out of here."

"No, I won't leave without you." It was silent as the wave came closer to us, "I'm not just going to leave you for dead." I didn't want to know that I had caused someone else's death. I had made my final decision and I was staying until he agreed to come with me.

He sighed and stood, his legs wobbling underneath him. "Fine," he then turned towards the sea and made his way towards it. The wave was about to hit too!

"Stop!" I yelled and raced after him. The wave towered above us and everything seemed to slow down. The blond turned and looked at me. He mouthed something as the wave came crashing down on top of us. I was forced backwards and my whole body made contact with the rocky wall behind me, my head hitting the hardest. I opened my mouth to gasp, but inhaled water. I choked and swallowed more water. My eyes opened weakly to see a figure swimming before me. I couldn't see clearly, but his legs looked teal. And morphed into one. My eyes then closed and everything went black as I entered a deep sleep.


	2. A Strange Girl

"Ugh," I moaned and brought a hand to my forehead.

"Mom; he's awake!" a girl said and I heard her feet run out of the room. I opened my eyes to see a dark blue ceiling above me. I turned my head to the right to see a doorway in which a girl, the one who spoke I guessed, and another woman, probably her mother, entered and approached me. The girl had bright blue eyes that looked a lot like Sora's. In fact; she looked a lot like the air-headed brunette. Well, minus the fact that she was a girl and her hair was a dark shade of raven.

The woman brought her hand to my forehead, "Good, your fever has gone down." She took a washcloth that was hung over the headboard and placed it into a tub of water. After wringing it out, she placed the cold cloth over my exposed forehead. "Honey," she turned towards her daughter, "since he's up, go get something warm for him to eat." The younger girl nodded and exited the room once more. The older woman than took a seat on the corner of the bed, "How are you feeling?" she asked me.

I shrugged, "Alright, I guess."

She seemed to be examining my face, "Are you sure, dear? You hit your head pretty hard." I shrugged again. Suddenly I realized something.

I quickly sat up, the washcloth falling down into my lap, "Did you see what happened?" I questioned her. A sharp pain in my head caused me to wince. She quickly laid me back down, "Did you find someone else?" I asked.

She pulled the warm sheets up to my chin and shook her head, "Was there someone with you?" she asked.

I nodded, "He was hurt and I tried to help him, but," I stopped myself. For some reason, I felt that he was alright. "But," I continued, "I think that he's okay."

The woman pulled a cell phone out of her pocket and dialed a number, "I'm going to call my friend down at the coast guard, just to be safe." I nodded and she stood to leave. As she exited, the girl entered holding a tray with some food on it. She whispered to her mother, nodded and approached me. I sat up again, slower this time. My temples were pounding now.

She balanced the tray on one arm and with the other pulled up a table. "Thank you for this," I told her. She nodded, looking like she was struggling. "Let me help you," I told her and helped adjust the sliding table over the side of the bed.

"Thanks," she told me and placed the tray down in front of me. It held a small bowl of chicken broth. She then turned to leave. "Wait," I called and she stopped. "I didn't get your name." I paused and continued before she answered, "Mine's Zexion."

Without turning back to me she replied, "X-Xion. I'm Xion," and exited the room once more. _'What's with her,' _I thought to myself. I shrugged it off and began to eat the hot broth. It was pretty good. Better than Vexen's for sure.

Vexen; he was probably to death about me. Along with everyone else for that matter. I had to get back to them. I pushed the table away from the bed and sat up the rest of the way. After getting over my slight dizziness, I stood up. My legs felt wobbly, but I made my way out of the room. What I saw surprised me. The hallway was extremely elegant, with fancy wallpaper, patterned carpet and unimaginably clean.

I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head again and gripped it, falling against the doorframe for support. Underneath my hair I could feel a large bump, probably from when I had crashed into the rocky wall. It throbbed under my fingers and I winced.

A sudden pair of hands wrapped themselves around me and swept me back into the room. Before I knew it, I was back under the covers of the bed and staring with my blue eyes at another pair of teal colour ones that still sparkled beautifully in the low-lit room. And, thank god he was wearing clothes this time.

"You," I said surprised, "how did you get in here?" I questioned him, even though I was glad that he was alright. He just sat on the edge of the bed and held his face in his hands. I saw his mouth move, but couldn't make out the words. "What?" I asked him.

He replied, quietly, but I could hear what he was saying, "I'm so sorry—" he sniffed. The way he sounded, I could tell that he was crying.

"It's alright," I reply, "I'm still in one piece." He whipped his eyes. I wasn't very good at making someone feel better through words, so I placed my hand on his shoulder. His wet eyes glanced over at me and I smiled slightly.

Suddenly, he was on top of me, his arms around my neck, squeezing me tightly, "Why wouldn't you leave?" he asked, shakily. "If you would have left, then, then none of this would have happened." He sniffed loudly in my ear, making me hope that his snot wasn't the wetness on my neck.

"I don't get how I'm the one at fault here," I told him. "If you would have just gone with me—" I stopped when my eyes caught movement in the doorway, "Xion," I whispered. The blond raised his head, looking at me puzzled. He followed my eyes in the direction that they were locked to see the even more confused raven girl, staring at us, shocked.

I realized why; the older boy was positioned with his legs pinning mine and his whole body over me, his face inches from my own. I opened my mouth to explain, but again she was gone faster that I could react. The other boy noticed the odd position we were in and moved off of me, sitting with his head low, a slight shade of rose on his cheeks.

I sighed and turned to my left, looking out the window; this was going to be a weird summer for sure.

* * *

**Author's Note**** – **

I hope that the story is to your liking so far~ I will be uploading more chapters as the summer progresses, so stay tuned for more! I will also be writing another story with the same characters but in a different scenario. So keep checking back with me to see when I have posted it.

~ Sora ~

**Replies :**

**RoxasVentusHikari : **Thank you for reviewing and, yes, I know who you are~ :3 Why did I pair Kairi with Axel and Naminé with Roxas? Because that's how I roll ^ ^ ( plus I have more in store so just sit back and be patient. ) Why a cliffhanger so soon? Because I _always_ write so that you are at the edge of your seat, waiting to see what happens next. What do you think is going to happen since I have 'major spoilers'? By the way, those spoilers were for a completely different story. :3

**Leviathan of the Sea :** Thank you for reviewing! I'm glad that you like it so far. ^ ^ I will be continuing the story and it won't be ending soon. So keep checking back for more.


	3. Going Home

Xion's mother entered the room that the blond and I were in. "Oh, is he a friend of yours? Did Xion bring him here?" The blond nodded, keeping his eyes fixed on the floor. He looked extremely nervous; either that or he was still embarrassed.

I spoke next, "He was the one that I told you about." His scared eyes darted over towards mine. I gave him a reassuring glance and the corner of my mouth tilted up somewhat, "The one that I was worried about."

The woman looked relieved, "I'm glad to see that you are alright," she told him. "Especially with how bad those waves were last night." She entered the room and began to approach the bed. She then took a seat on a wooden chair close to us. "Can you tell me your name?" she asked him. That's right; _I_ didn't even know his name.

"D-Demyx," he whispered, barely audible. He glanced up at her, "It's a pleasure to meet you Ms.," he told her.

She chuckled, "No need to be so formal; just call me Tifa," she smiled sweetly. "Can I get you anything?" she asked him.

The blond shook his head, "No thank you," he replied and shifted uncomfortably.

The older brunette stood from her seat next to us, "Would you like for me to contact either one of your parents?" she asked. I glanced at Demyx, who stayed silent. I then raised my hand. Tifa smiled and pulled out her cellphone, handing it to me, "You can use my phone," she said and turned to leave.

"Thank you," I called after her. She turned and smiled before exiting the room. I dialed Vexen's number and hit the call button. After about two and a half rings, it clicked.

"Hello," a tired voice answered.

"Hey," I said, "It's me."

I could hear him gasp into the mouthpiece, "Dear god where have you been!" he screamed in my ear.

I pulled the phone away until my ear had stopped ringing, "There was an accident down at the beach yesterday—"

"What happened?" he cut me off.

I waited before replying, "I hit my head on a rock and passed out. Some other people that happened to be passing by found me and I'm at their house now." I paused, "I'm sorry."

Vexen sighed on the other line, "I understand. I was just . . . scared that something had happened to you. That you had gotten lost, or died somewhere." I could hear just how stressed he was, "I'm glad that you're alright. Where are you; I'll come to pick you up."

I glanced out of the window to the left and was shocked to see that the beach that I had met the mysterious blond. "I'm, uh in a house, right by the beach; the one that we were at." I crawled to the other side of the bed; Demyx's eyes following me. I opened the seaside window and poked my head out. Sure enough, "I'm right next door to Larxene's."

I heard Vexen shuffle around, "I'll be right there," he told me and the phone clicked. I returned to my spot and lay back down. I turned towards Demyx, handing him the phone, "How about you; got anyone you need to call?"

He shook his blond Mohawk, "No, we don't use phones." A family nowadays that didn't use phones; what kind of family did he have?

"How do you contact people?" I asked.

He shifted his face towards my own, "We, uh, all live really close to each other?" he said, but it sounded more like a question to me.

I was about to reply when Vexen burst into the room. As soon as he saw me, he raced over and embraced me, squeezing the air right out of me and chilling me. He always felt so cold. "Hey," I said to him.

He released me and stared with his emerald eyes into my own blue ones, "I wish that you would have called me sooner. I wouldn't have been so worried," he told me. He then turned to Demyx and took the teen's hand into his own, "You must be the one who found him. Thank you very much."

I stopped him, "No, actually he was caught in the same wave that I was," I told him. The older blond examined Demyx then me.

"Then how come you're so beat up while he looks just fine?" he asked me.

I shrugged, "I was closer to the rocks than him. He was closer to the water." Vexen nodded, agreeing with me.

"Alright," he said, "we should get you back to Larxene's; everyone was so worried about you." I nodded and stood. My light-headedness swept over me again and I sat back down. "Are you alright Zexion?" Vexen asked me. I nodded and stood back up. Demyx stood as well and followed us out of the room.

I still felt dizzy, and stumbled over my own feet a couple of times, but kept up with Vexen. I could feel the other blond close behind me too. Literally, he was _right_ behind me. I could feel his breathing right on top of my head. We found Tifa and I returned her phone to her. We then excused ourselves and headed over to Larxine's own house.

"Are you coming with us or something?" I asked Demyx.

He shrugged, "I guess—i-if it's alright though." I nodded; sure that Larxine wouldn't mine one more person in her enormous house.

The walk, of course, was short, since we were right next door, but I felt extremely drained when we entered the cool beach house. As soon as I stepped inside the doors, I was bombarded by my friends, glad to see me again.

Axel pulled me into a hug, "Thought you went and died on us man," he told me and I rolled my eyes.

Roxas also hugged me, but just said, "Welcome back Zex." Kairi and Naminé both embraced me at once, overwhelming me with their perfume.

The smell got to my weak stomach and lurched forward, cupping a hand over my mouth. Demyx was fast and caught my vomit into a trashcan. I collapsed on my knees and held my stomach. Roxas ushered the ladies back and Axel helped me stand. The redhead then led me to my room, Demyx following close behind, in case I happened to lose any more of the delicious lunch that Xion had made me. I never really thanked her and I didn't see her before I left. I would have to go back over there and properly thank her. I grabbed the trash bin from Demyx and hurled once again. Once I felt better, that is.


	4. Newbie

As soon as we reached my room, I collapsed on the bed and exhaled roughly. The redhead seated himself on the corner of the bed, "Gum?" he offered. I accepted the piece and stuck it into my mouth. The blond just stood silently, holding my bucket-o-vomit.

I waved him over to the bed, "You planning on keeping that?" I sarcastically asked. He approached me and set it down. "Oh yeah," I hadn't introduced the two yet, "Axe, this is Demyx. Demyx, Axel."

The blonde's Mohawk bobbled as he nodded and Axel pointed a finger towards his temple, "Got it memorized, blondie?"

Demyx blushed angrily and folded his arms, "Don't call me 'blondie', fire crotch." This sudden change of character surprised me; apparently, it did for Axel too.

Axel stood and smirked devilishly, "Alright; you don't call me 'fire crotch' and I won't call you 'blonde'," he stuck out his hand, "deal?" The blond nodded and the two shook on it. Axel turned and began to exit, "I'm gonna go help set up for dinner, is your friend staying for it?"

I made eye contact with Demyx who shrugged his shoulders, "Yeah," I replied, "he's staying." Axel excused himself and left.

The blond approached me, "Are you sure that it's alright that I stay?" he asked. I nodded and motioned for him to sit in Axel's old spot on my bed. He did and I sat up cautiously, making sure that my stomach didn't do any more flips. I was done with that feeling for the day. The blond clasped his hands together and again he apologized. "I really am sorry for what happened," he told me.

I shook my head, "I told you; it's all right. Just a little bump on my head; I'll live." This didn't seem to please him though.

He sniffed and I knew that he was crying again, "I-I've never hurt someone before," he said quietly. "I just thought that if I didn't go with you that you would just leave me alone. I just—"

"—Alright, we've already been over this." I cut him off, "I know that you're sorry and didn't want this to happen. But what happened, happened, and you just need to get over it." His beautiful teal eyes were now red with oncoming tears, but he blinked them away.

" 'K-kay," he stammered and tried his best to smile. God this guy was a cry baby. Not to mention, bi-polar; he was fuming at Axel not even a minute ago and now he was in tears.

'_What the hell did you get yourself into Zex?'_ I asked myself and sighed, shaking my head.

A soft knock on my door caused both of us to look up. Sora poked his head in, Riku's appearing just above it, "Dinner's ready~," the brunette sung in his angelic voice.

"Okay, we'll be right down~," I sang back, less enthusiastic. Sora giggled and he and the silverette disappeared.

I leaned over and spit the gum into the trash bin, "Well," I turned back towards the blond, "are you hungry."

He smirked, his teal eyes sparkling, "You should've asked me that before they made dinner."

"What, you're not hungry?" I asked him.

He laughed a little, "Ha, no; I'm starving." I rolled my eyes to keep myself from smiling and stood from the bed. Still a little woozy, I stumbled and grabbed onto the bedpost. As quickly as I had grabbed it, Demyx's arm was around my midsection, holding me upright. "Maybe you should stay in bed," he told me.

"No," I brushed him off, "I'm fine. Don't worry about it." My stomach growled, "Come on; I'm famished." The blond smiled and we began our way to the dining room. I clutched the hand railing to keep my balance while we descended the staircase and Demyx kept his hand to himself.

"Hey, you finally made it!" Axel shouted once I appeared. He approached me and threw his arm around my shoulder, "I was beginning to think that you got lost or something," he laughed and Kairi giggled along with him. Their voices mixed together perfectly in harmony. It made me think back on when they had a duet in choir. Just the two of them up on stage was beautiful; the light hitting both or their faces, their matching clothing, their bright hair. It made the whole audience completely silent. And, of course, as soon as the first note escaped their lips, everyone was mesmerized by both of their angelic voices. That night, Axel confessed his feelings for her. Of course she said yes, I mean, who wouldn't after a performance like that?

We all seated ourselves around the long dining table and began to pile food onto our plates. Well, all except for Demyx. He questionably stared at the food, like he wasn't sure what to do with it. I nudged his arm and waved a hand at the food, "Are you going to eat anything?" I asked.

His voice dropped into a low whisper, "Is it 'edible'?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes, "Of course it is. That's why," I nodded towards Axel, who was stuffing his face with mashed potatoes, "he's eating it."

"O-oh," he stammered. He looked back over the spread, "Any fish?" he asked me. I searched the long table for any sign of seafood.

"Yeah," I told him once I had found the platter of freshly cooked Alaskan Salmon, decorated to look like it was a plate of flowers, courtesy of Marluxia, "over there." I raised my voice higher, "Hey Rox, mind passing me the salmon?" I asked him.

The blond raised an eyebrow, "I thought you hated fish. Did splashing around in the water make you—Ow?" Roxas looked over at his quiet girlfriend, who returned his glance with a frown.

Naminé picked up the platter and handed it to me, 'Sorry,' she mouthed. I shook my head and thanked her for the fish. Demyx picked up the fork off of the serving plate and carefully picked one out of the pile of freshly grilled fillets. I then handed the plate back to Naminé and began to eat my own food.

Conversations started and dispersed as quickly as they had begun as everyone ate at their own pace. Marluxia and Larxene finished their food before the rest of us and went out for a jog. Vexen was next to leave the table, saying that he needed to work on some of the stuff that he had gathered on the beach. Naminé and Kairi both finished together, wanting to shower before bed. As soon as they had left, Axel changed topics from sports to going and watching the girls in the shower. "Okay, about five minutes after the water starts, we bust open the door and throw cold water on them," Axel told the remaining five of us.

Roxas nodded, wanting to get back at Naminé for stomping on his foot, "Sounds good to me. What about you guys?"

I pushed my plate back and stretched my hands above my head, "I think I'll pass; I don't want to sleep with one eye open." I heard Demyx snicker next to me.

"I think I'll pass too," Sora said and Riku nodded along.

Roxas turned his attention towards the other blond, "How about you newbie?"

"N-newbie?" he asked.

"Yeah, you're part of our group now, right?" Axel said.

Demyx shrugged and rubbed his upper arm uncomfortably, "I-I don't know," he answered.

"Oh come on, blond—I mean Demyx," Axel corrected himself when the other boy's teal eyes glared at him. "We'll only be here for the summer, but we can hang out until we have to leave."

"Well," Demyx shifted in his chair, "sure, I guess—But I'm not going to do something to the girls in the shower," he said quickly.

Axel rolled his eyes, "Ugh, fine. I guess it's just the two of us then Roxy." Roxas laughed a little and they both stood and left the room. Sora and Riku left shortly after them, up to their room.

After a minute or two of silence, Demyx stood from his place at the table, "I should probably go now," he told me.

I too stood, "Do you need to be walked back to your' house," I asked him. He shook his blond Mohawk, a couple strands of hair brushing against his forehead. "If you're sure, alright," I told him and showed him to the door. He nodded his thanks and I watched him make his way down the walkway. Once he reached the end of the sidewalk, he turned back and waved at me. I raised my hand and returned it, keeping my same poker face. He returned to his original position and walked away from Larxine's house into the night.

I closed the door, but for some reason, couldn't walk away from it. I turned and looked through the window next to the door to see him turn from his original route and walk the opposite direction, towards the beach. Curious, I reopened the door and closed it silently behind me. I could distinctly hear the scream of two girls and two more sets of feet running through the dining room. I rolled my eyes and turned my attention back towards Demyx, who was making his way down the sandy pathway to the rocks above the area where I had been hit with the wave.

As soon as he was far enough away, I left my position on the porch and followed stealthily behind him. I passed by Xion and Tifa's house and couldn't help but feel eyes, from a window on the top floor watching me. I ignored the feeling and continued tailing the blond. He finally reached the rocks above where I had found him the day before. I approached him quietly and stash myself behind a couple of bushes.

"What is he doing?" I whispered to myself. He began to strip his clothes off, down to his underclothes. He stashed them in a crevasse far enough so that the water wouldn't reach them. He then made his way back over to the edge of the rocks.

And dove into the freezing sea.

* * *

**Author's Note :**

Finally back into the writing mode and back from spending time with little cousins. I will try to put up more chapters now that I have more time on my hands. I will also be doing some artwork from parts of different chapters ( mostly the next one ) since I have been drawing a lot right now as well. I am also working on another fanfiction right now that I will start uploading once I have the story line all down. The next chapter is when you get to know more about Demyx and what kind of life he lives. All I can say is that Demyx and Zexion have a lot more in common than they may think. ;3

**Reviews :**

None this time


	5. Poor Demyx

"What is he doing?" I whispered to myself as he began to strip his clothes off. He stashed them in a crevasse far enough so that the water wouldn't reach them. He then made his way back over to the edge of the rocks.

And dove into the freezing sea.

I froze and stared at the rippling water. I couldn't move. I couldn't think. I just stared. I shook my head and snapped out of my trance. Slowly, I made my way to the water's edge and looked into the pitch black ocean. The night seemed bright, though the full moon happened the night I had met the strange boy. Through the waves I could see a distinct reflection of teal; the same teal that I had seen right before I was knocked out from the angry sea.

Then he sprang out of the water, causing crystal droplets of water to hover around his slim, yet muscular body. I quickly hid and watched in awe and the same boy that I had just seen a few seconds ago, now had a fish tail and fins. _'I hope that he didn't see me,_' I thought to myself. Luckily, he didn't and he dove back under the water. Movement behind me caused me to shiver and I quickly turned my head around to see another familiar face. "Xion," I whispered.

She smiled and nestled down next to me, "Hey, Zexion. I didn't know that you came to watch them too," she whispered back to me and wrapped a blanket around her shoulders.

Demyx resurfaced and floated on his back, "I didn't, I was just following him," I motioned towards the blond in front of us. "Oh," I suddenly said, "and thank you for taking care of me and earlier."

She smiled, "No problem, I always like to help out others. Oh, and sorry I freaked out earlier. I recognized your friend as one of the merfolk that are around here. I seriously thought that I was hallucinating," she giggled, then turned her attention back towards the water. "They're so majestic, aren't they?" I nodded and we sat in silence as the merman looked along the jagged rocks.

"Well, well, well; if it isn't blondie!" a cheerful voice suddenly said, causing both me and the raven next to me to jump. Demyx also seem somewhat surprised. Five figures surrounded him, all around the same age as him.

Demyx lowered his voice into a hateful tone, "What do you guys want?" he coldly asked.

The smallest one, with a hairstyle similar to Xion's, spoke, "What do you think that we want?" she asked in a sarcastic tone. "We want to know why you're trying to get us killed, idiot!" Xion and I both tensed up, hoping that we hadn't been discovered. "Why did you save that human boy? He could've seen you; did you even think how much trouble that could've caused for all of us?"

"I saved him," he paused, "because I wanted to. So what if he saw me; what's the big deal—wait," he suddenly changed his tone of voice to a curious, yet scared one, "you were there?" he asked her nervously.

She snorted, "Duh; I was the one who made that huge wave to get rid of him and save your dumb ass," she told him. "Maybe I shouldn't have even bothered and just let that scientist friend of his dissect you. Better yet," she looked at the others, "maybe we should let him find you this way so that he can. It would sure make my life easier."

I turned towards the female next to me, "Is it always like this?" I asked.

She shook her head, "No, usually they're a lot more civil with each other." We both turned back to the merpeople.

Demyx had angrily raised a fist in the air, but another hand was clamped around his wrist. A sixth member had joined the group, this one much larger than the others. He had blond hair styled in a mixture between Roxas and Sora. He also had a black gage on his left earlobe. "You dare try to hit her," he said with a rough voice, "and I'll be the one who dissects you." Demyx looked down keeping his eyes away from the other male's, staring down into the dark sea.

The raven mermaid giggled again and tilted Demyx's head up to make him look into her eyes, "Do you want to end up like your mother Dem Dem~?" she asked in a sickening voice. The blond kept silent and she released his head, letting his hair touch the water's surface. Her voice suddenly turned serious, "Good." She turned her attention towards the others, "Let's get out of here."

The other blond released Demyx's arm and let it plop into the water as well. Then the six of them swam away leaving the frightened blond by himself. He floated in silence for a minute, then sunk back under the waves.

"Poor Demyx," Xion said sadly, "I didn't know that they treated him this way. I feel so bad for him," she sighed. I rubbed her back, not knowing what else to do. I hated the way that they treated him as well. It made me think too much of my own past.

"Xion," I asked, "do you know what happened to his mother?" She shook her head and I nodded. We both became silent as the blond resurfaced and pulled himself up onto the rocks a couple yards away from us. He let the end of his tail float in the water and cupped his hands on his lap. His shoulders shook and I knew that he was crying. "Can I see your blanket?" I whispered to Xion. She nodded and handed it to me. I stood and approached Demyx. I heard Xion whisper something to me, but ignored it.

Once I stood behind the blond I kneeled down and draped the blanket around his back. He jumped and twisted his upper body around to face me. His teal eyes were rimmed red and his nose was running. "Zex-ion," he sniffed. I pulled his wet body into my arms and held him tight. He grabbed onto my shirt and squeaked as he begin to cry again. I heard Xion come over to us as well and saw her hand rest on Demyx's back, rubbing it caringly. We sat there for a few minutes comforting the shaken up merman, Xion cooing sweet words to him.

Xion stood and pulled out her phone. I pulled the blond away from me and wiped his eyes with the edge of the blanket. "Why did you let them treat you like that?" I asked him.

He shrugged, "Be-because they're," he hiccupped, "they're stronger than me. I could never win against them."

"How are they stronger than you? That one girl was pretty small. I bet that you could pummel her easily," I said.

He shook his head, "Yuffie? No way; she's a lot more powerful than me. Well, it's not like I have a magnificent power or anything," he sighed.

I thought for a minute. Powers? That's right; that Yuffie girl was the one who made the giant wave. I was pretty sure that, proven scientifically, waves were caused by the gravitational pull of the earth as well as the moon and sun. Maybe that was true, but perhaps she could make waves as well. She must have the ability to control water or something like that. Which made me wonder, "Demyx," he looked up into my eyes, "what kind of power do you have?"

The blond looked down embarrassed, a slight rose on his cheeks, "Well, um, I can, um," he paused, "I can make humans breathe under water."

My eyes widened, "Wow, that's pretty cool. I think that that's a lot cooler than making waves." I tried my best to smile and he acknowledged it with his own grin.

"Thanks, you really know how to make a guy feel better."

Xion came back to join us, "My brother is on his way with some actual towels," she told us.

Demyx looked at the drenched blanket around his shoulders. He shrugged it off and handed it back to the raven, "Sorry about your blanket."

She smiled, "It's alright; it'll dry." She stood and began to wring it out over the water.

The blond pulled his tail out of the water and folded it to the side, "I just don't know what I'm going to do now," he whispered. "If I go back, they'll probably do their worst to me. But if I don't go back," his voice trailed off.

"What will happen if you don't go back?" I asked, curious.

He grabbed some of his longer hair in the back and started finger combing it, "I, my mother; I can't just leave her things back at my home, especially with Luxord there." He winced as he pulled out a knot.

I wondered, "Was Luxord that ass who grabbed your arm?" I questioned him.

He shook his dripping wet hair, "No, that was Cloud, his son. Luxord is my stepfather, which makes Cloud my stepbrother." Demyx's hand had traveled from his neck to the side of his face, "Cloud isn't an ass either. He's actually really nice, but Yuffie's normally like that; she hates my guts. Cloud was just acting like that because Luxord was watching." Wait, there was another one there? I'm sure my face looked puzzled, because he answered my thoughts, "He was under the water. He rarely comes to the surface anymore, after the seagulls attacked him." He smiled, "Now that was a hilarious moment. Even if it was the only funny moment I ever had with him."

"Hey, Xion, I brought the towels," a voice suddenly said. Demyx and I turned our heads to see an older male, who I guessed was Xion's brother, by his coal black hair and bright blue eyes; Zack I had overheard her call him.

"Thanks Zack," she smiled at him.

"What did you need them," the other boy paused when he caught sight of Demyx and I sitting on the rocks, "for?" he finished. He gawked at the merman siting right in front of him.

Xion waved a hand in front of her brother's face, "I'm heading back to the house now. See you in a little bit?" she asked.

"Uh-huh," the older raven said, but kept his eyes fixated on the rare sight before him. Zack shook himself out of his trance and slowly came towards us. He kneeled down and handed a towel out towards Demyx, keeping his eyes fixated on the merman's shimmering tail.

Demyx laughed a little, "Would you like to touch it?" he asked.

The raven looked up into the blonde's eyes, then mine, then back to the tail, "If it's alright." Demyx nodded and Zack reached his hand out and slowly stroked the blonde's teal scales. Looking up at Demyx's face, I could see his face twitch uncomfortably when the raven's hand brushed over where his right shin would be, if he still had legs. "Cloud was right; all merpeople's scales are different," Zack whispered.

"Wait, you've talked with Cloud?" Demyx asked.

The older male looked up at him, "Yeah, he didn't tell you about me?"

"No," the blond answered.

"Oh," Zack looked a little hurt, "I guess it's because he didn't want his father overhearing it or anything." He sighed and stood, "Well, I'm heading back to my house now. See you guys tomorrow night, maybe?" he said and jogged off.

I finally decided to ask, since everyone else had left, "Is your tail okay? I noticed that you looked like you were in pain."

Demyx rubbed his hand across the sore spot and slowly, a few scales peeling off. "It still hurts, but it's a lot better now."

I picked one of his scales in my hand and rubbed my thumb over its surface. This one was almost like the one that I had found last night, but a lot more faded. "I think that you might have an infection in your cuts," I told him. I grabbed the towel and began to pat dry the area where it was the worst. "If I get you completely dry, you'll have legs again, right?" I asked.

He nodded and began to dry his hair with the other towel, "Why?" he asked.

I kept my eyes focused on his tail, my face being covered by my bangs, "Vexen, he can help. He's a scientist, but also has a medical degree. He's good with stuff like this." I glanced up towards Demyx, but the blonde's gaze was far off in the water. I turned my head to see what had caught his attention, but saw nothing, but ripples in the water.

Suddenly a loud crack of thunder echoed overhead, making me jump. Demyx didn't look at all surprised though. I quickly tried to dry him off the rest of the way, but he grabbed my arm as the rain suddenly poured down. "Ugh, and you were almost dry," I huffed and began to pull the blonde out of the rain. "Let me guess; whoever was out there, has the ability to make it rain. Am I correct?" Demyx smiled and bobbed his head. I couldn't help but smirk at my very own comment.

"It's fine; let me go," Demyx told me. I obeyed him and released his arms. He leaned back on them and pointed his face up towards the sky, "He was just trying to help." I cocked my head to the side, letting my wet bangs slide off of my face. Soon I understood what he was talking about. Before I could do anything, Demyx's tail split into two separate ones, which slowly began to transform into legs and feet. The fins on the sides of his arms and the gills on his neck disappeared as well. And, of course, he was naked . . . again.

I went over to the crevasse and pulled out the clothes that he had stashed earlier. They were a little wet, but I didn't care, as long as he was covered. I handed Demyx the clothes and turned my head to the side. Once the weight in my hand was gone, I turned the rest of my body away from him. " 'Kay, I'm done," he said and I turned to face him; we were both completely drenched.

But one question lingered in my mind: why was he still human.

**Author's Note :**

I've been writing an awful lot lately, but haven't been uploading anything for a while. I was supposed to be gone for a week, but ended up staying back home. I will be uploading the next couple chapters within a couple days of each other, as long as nothing comes up. I also plan on putting up some new stories eventually, once I have the main plots down. Hope that you're liking the story so far and keep checking back for more.

~Sora


	6. His Story

" 'Kay, I'm done," he said and I turned to face him; we were both completely drenched.

But one question lingered in my mind: why was he still human.

"How come—," I began, but a loud roll of thunder blocked my voice out. Demyx grabbed my hand and we began to run as hail started to fall.

"Thanks' Cloud!" the blond shouted at the sea. A flash of lightning and crack of thunder answered him. He rolled his head in laughter and we continued running until we had reached Larxene's house.

"Cloud," I said, hunched over, trying to catch my breath, "I should've guessed that he would control rain clouds," Demyx laughed and I opened the front door, to see two very surprised girls in their night clothes.

"Where the hell have you been!" Kairi yelled at me and smacked me on the head. "Now that's three who have gotten a beating tonight." She glared up at Demyx, "And you," she looked at him from head to toe, "your outfit is completely mismatched and out of date; for shame," she shook her head. The blond laughed and Naminé giggled.

"So," I asked, "how bad was Axel and Roxas's punishment?" I was curious on how Kairi handled the situation, knowing that Naminé couldn't hurt them, even if she tried.

The red head smirked again, "Oh, let's just say that both of them will be in bed most of tomorrow. I don't think that either of them can walk very well right now." I winced; she did even worse than I had expected. Kairi then looked at Demyx and my hand, still clasped together. She eyed me devilishly, "Oh, I see now. Had to get some time alone, eh?"

Demyx and I both glanced down at our hands and quickly let go. "It was only because he runs really fast and I couldn't keep up," I lied, which should have been completely obvious from the blush across my cheeks.

Kairi threw her hands up, "Okay~ whatever you say Zexy~ ," she giggled to herself.

I rolled my eyes, "Shut up. Anyways, where's Larxene?" I asked.

"She's up in her study I think," Naminé answered. I nodded a thanks and had Demyx follow me up the stairs to her study room.

"What did she do to them," Demyx asked me once we had reached the second floor.

I shook my head, "She went for a guy's most weak spot, most likely." The blond still looked confused. I rolled my eyes and gestured toward the front of his pants, "His crotch."

Demyx gripped his own, "Ow! Why would she do that?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "That's Kairi for you."

"I definitely don't want to upset her knowing that she does that!"

I smirked slightly. "Larxene," I knocked on the slightly ajar door, "are you in there?"

From inside I heard the shifting of papers, followed by a, "Come in." Demyx followed me inside of the study and over to Larxene's desk. The blond woman looked so much different with her short hair pulled back into a pigtail and black rimmed glasses on her nose. "What do you need?" she asked. She raised her blue eyes up, "Let me guess . . . " she sighed.

I slapped my hands together, "Please ma'am; it's raining too hard for him to go home now, so I figured he could spend the night." She raised a thin eyebrow, "Please," I tried my best to smile.

She sighed again, "Fine, but he sleeps in your room. I don't want to trouble the maids with one more to clean." I thanked her and lead Demyx out of her study. I was the only one out of everyone in the house who had a room alone, other than Vexen, mainly because I requested it. I wasn't really the one to share a room with another person. With Demyx, it was different. I somehow felt like I could relate to his situation.

Once I had given him the tour of the ginormous house and we were settled down on my bed, I decided to ask him the question that had been lingering in my mind ever since his tormenters had left. "Hey, Demyx," I started, "I know that we just met, but I'm curious." His teal orbs interlocked with mine as he waited to hear what I had to say. "You don't have to tell me, but if you do; please tell me, what happened to your mother?" His eyes widened then he squeezed them shut, breaking off our connection. "It's fine, you don't have to—"

"—No," he cut me off, turning his head back up, our eyes meeting me once again, "I can tell you." I nodded and he crossed his legs, his clenched hands resting on top of them. He closed his eyes and blew air out of his mouth. "It used to be just me and my mom," he opened his eyes, but kept them down. "We were happy with just the two of us, but she was always lonely when I was away. My father was killed before I was born by a heard of sharks. They don't get too happy when you're in their territory." He tried to smile at his comment, but I could tell that he was sad on the inside. "My mother started seeing other men when I turned eleven and met Luxord when I was about thirteen." His fists tensed up and he scowled, "He was so sweet and nice to her, but completely hateful to me. I don't even know why." His muscles relaxed and he continued, "But my mom seemed happy, so I put up with him. Shortly after they were wed and we started living with them, my mother was killed." Demyx squeezed his eyes shut and looked up at the ceiling, "She went out to go get something for Luxord, but got too close to the fishing grounds. She got caught in fishing net and by the time I got there, I couldn't get her out. She had already been pulled up onto the fishing boat and being tortured by the fishermen. I couldn't see exactly what they were doing to her, but I could hear her screams," a fresh tear rolled down his cheek, "and that's all I needed to hear to know that she was gone."

The blond hung his head and shook while I held him, stroking his soft hair. I felt like I was looking at an exact reflection of myself; which made me wonder if our whole meeting was coincidental, or fate.

Within minutes, he wore himself out and drifted off to sleep. I laid him down and crawled back into the opposite side of the bed. It was awkward knowing that someone was in the same bed as me. I had only ever shared a bed with my mother and father when I used to have nightmares as a younger child. After hearing about Demyx's past and thinking back on my parents, sleep found me quickly.

When my eyes opened again, a bit of morning light shone through my window. I yawned and tried to sit up, but something kept me down. I looked down at my stomach to see Demyx's arms wrapped tightly around it. I sighed and tried to pry them off. He began to whimper and tightened his grip. I gave up and settled back down. I felt his nose dig into my back and rolled my eyes.

After about twenty minutes, the blond began to stir. He quickly released his iron grip and I felt him roll over, probably embarrassed. "S-sorry," he whispered.

I exhaled through my nose, "It's fine," I replied and rolled over to see the back of his head and his rose ears.

He bolted upwards and faced me, "You were awake? For how long?"

I sat up as well and shrugged, "I don't know like a half an hour."

His blush deepened, "That long?" Before I could answer him, he said, "Sorry, it's a habit of mine to hang on to something when I sleep. When I would run away from home after my mother died, I would wrap myself in the seaweed so that the current didn't take me away."

I shook my head, "It's fine," I shoved a pillow in his face, "but next time, hold on to this." He rolled his head in laughter and I couldn't help but to slightly smile along with him.

**Author's Note**

Sorry it took me so long to upload this chapter. Writing depressing scenes is hard XP but I have to do it quite a lot with most of the stories that I write. Plus, I couldn't think of where to end the darned thing! I've also been extremely busy getting ready for the Anime Banzai in October and doing some last minute cosplay updates and some new ones as well. Plus I'm starting school soon, so I won't be able to upload very often. Whenever I get time, I promise that I will give you a new chapter. I also will be making the chapters longer, I promise! As for other stories, most of them will be based around Zexion just because I can relate to him somewhat. I also will be doing stories from other characters point-of-views and also different series. I might even reenact some of the scenes once I get Zexion done ;3 I also plan on doing a Closet Blog with Zexion as well, but that will be very much later, so look forward to hearing Zexion's secrets, confessions and what he has to say about other members of the Organization.

Thank you for reading~

~Sora Trancy :3


End file.
